Petrificus Totalus
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Hay momentos en que alguno de los tres tiene- sencillamente tiene- que defenderse de los otros dos con este hechizo. Porque los problemas en los tríos son más complicados que con las parejas. Petrificar a alguno de vez en cuando no esta tan mal. SevLuMione. Historia paralela a los tercios de la naranja.
1. Fresas con Crema

**Disclaimer: No es mío =) pero amo a todos n.n incluso a las fresas con crema jojo**

**Nota  
**MM bueno es parte de los problemas de los tercios de la naranja y toda la saga, pero una pequeña historia, por eso la pongo aparte n.n

* * *

**Fresas con Crema**

Severus encontró a Lucius y a Hermione sentados en la sala, nada fuera de lo normal. Lo que era preocupante era que no estaban armando alboroto como era habitual en ellos. Lucius disfrutaba atormentando a la pequeña Mione, era raro que no hubiera escándalo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó pausadamente mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y los estudiaba cuidadosamente.

-Ah, Severus- Lucius le saludó alegremente. Realmente nunca había tenido que usar la oclumancia con él. El rubio no podía mentirle. – Mione y yo discutíamos si sabías o no a fresas con crema.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa?- Preguntó mientras interiormente se cuestionaba la sanidad de sus actuales parejas. Ahí estaba una de las alumnas más brillantes que Hogwarts había visto en años, al lado de uno de los más poderosos ex miembros del Consejo de magos, discutiendo sobre fresas con crema.

-Pues- Hermione revolvió sus manos en un gesto típico de ella. Bueno, típico a los ojos de Severus. Hermione estaba nerviosa. Claro que su pequeña Mione no se ponía nerviosa frente a muchas personas.- Mi comida favorita son las fresas. – Eso, Severus ya lo sabía. Hermione podía devorar cajas y cajas de fresa sin el menor remordimiento. Jamás se detenía a pensar que quizá él también quisiera comer algunas. – Y Lucius come mucha crema – Eso también lo sabía. Su novio tenía una relación íntima con los productos lácteos que jamás comprendería. ¿A dónde iba con todo eso? – Entonces, si te besamos después de comer, debes saber a fresas con crema.

Severus pensó un momento las palabras de Hermione. Reparó demasiado tarde en la caja de fresas que estaba al lado de la bruja y la crema al lado del mago. Dos pares de manos se abalanzaban sobre él. Lástima que Severus Snape ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de sus parejas.

-Petrificus Totalus- Los cuerpos de Hermione y Lucius cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente antes de poder tocarlo. El maestro de las pociones miró despectivamente a sus pies. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa malévola adornó su cara mientras se giraba y dejaba a sus amantes petrificados en el suelo de la sala.

Severus Snape no sabía si sabía a fresas con crema. Tampoco le interesaba averiguar si podría pasar. Lo que sí le importaba era que tenía un reporte completo que entregar mañana para la profesora McGonagall y que si alguno de los tórtolos comenzaba a besarlo, jamás haría nada de trabajo esa noche.

Era adicto a las fresas con crema.

* * *

Por cierto... necesito un Beta para mis historias de HP alguien se apunta?


	2. ¿Quién primero?

**Nota:** Esto, probablemente es lo más cercano a describir relaciones sexuales entre ellos… ja! Les mentí. No ya, enserio, no escribo lemmons ni nada parecido por si lo esperaban, pero planeo hacer un capítulo largo(porque estos son más cortos) en "Los problemas con los Tercios de la Naranja" que toque este tema en particular. Ya lo pensé, solo denme tiempo de escribirlo porque ahorita la uni no me deja xD No te preocupes Lina-Snape, lo escribiré.

Gracias a los que leen n.n creí que quizá a nadie le gustara este trío, así que me emociona que sigan las chocoaventuras de estos tres.

Con cariño para ustedes lectoras =)

* * *

**¿Quién primero?**

Hermione Granger apareció en una llamarada verde en la chimenea de la cabaña. Llevaba con ella una caja de chocolates que había hecho para sus novios. Esperaba que les fuera a gustar. Caminó alegremente por la cabaña y subió al cuarto. Era domingo y seguramente los dos seguían dormidos.

Al llegar al segundo piso y pararse frente al cuarto donde ambos hombres pasaban las noches, Hermione logró escuchar que discutían.

–No me parece justo – decía Lucius con ese énfasis especial en las S que a Hermione a veces le recordaba la lengua Pársel que Harry hablaba.

–Así es como será – respondió tajantemente Severus. Las voces de ambos eran realmente diferentes. Severus tenía una voz que a Hermione le recordaba el terciopelo, de color negro por supuesto.

–Me niego a aceptarlo – La voz de Lucius hacía que la joven maga recordara la seda, de color dorada.

–Tengo más derecho – continuó su discusión.

–Que lo decida ella – Por un momento, pensó que hablaban de alguien más.

–Yo la tendré primero – Escuchó cómo la cama hacía ruido ante el movimiento de un cuerpo sobre ella. Severus se estaba levantando.

–Tú no serías buena opción. Necesita alguien que le enseñe; yo tengo experiencia. – Lucius también se estaba levantando de la cama.

–Tú solo sabes tener sexo Lucius, en el amor eres tan inexperto como yo – Hermione se sonrojó cuando por fin comprendió el tema en discusión: quién se acostaba primero con ella. Se acercó más y abrió un poco la puerta para verlos. Severus se encontraba parado al lado de la ventana de la habitación con sólo un pantalón de seda negro de pijama. Lucius, por otro lado, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de espaldas a ella, mirando a Severus. Desde su posición no podía ver si Lucius tenía o no ropa puesta. Su espalda estaba claramente desnuda. Se sonrojó más mientras pensaba cómo se sentiría pasar las manos por su espalda.

La inocente castaña perdió el equilibrio y cayó de frente, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y azotando estridentemente en el piso sobre sus chocolates.

–Hermione – le llamó Severus mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a levantarse.

–Espiar no es digno de señoritas – le dijo Lucius mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al armario para ponerse algo de ropa. Hermione agradeció que estuviera usando Boxers, no estaba segura de poder controlar más impresiones.

-Vine a traerles chocolates – La joven observó que sus chocolates estaban ahora adornando su suéter. – Supongo que ya no. – Se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto. No hacía tanto frío, así que no lo necesitaba.

-Hermione – La castaña volteó a ver a su profesor de pociones – tienes chocolate en la cara.

Severus se acercó a ella y lamió el chocolate que tenía en la mejilla. La pequeña maga se ruborizó tanto que pensó que se debería de ver ridícula en ese momento.

-No te aproveches Severus – dijo una voz detrás de ella, mientras unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y una lengua traviesa le lamía el cuello.

Hermione sintió que sus piernas iban a ceder en cualquier momento. Severus se agachó frente a ella y comenzó a besarla fervientemente en la boca, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello.

–¡Eso es! – anunció Lucius emocionado mientras dejaba el cuello con sabor a vainilla y miraba a Severus. – Hagámoslo juntos, seguro que le gusta.

Hermione dio un pequeño gritito mientras los hombres sonreían malévolamente y se prendía fuego en sus miradas.

Entre besos y caricias, terminó recostada en la cama. Trató de negarse, pero al ritmo que las cosas iban, perdería su virginidad esa mañana de Domingo.

"Ni de broma" pensó mientras buscaba a tientas su varita en su falda.

–Petrificus Totalus – gritó mientras apuntaba con su varita a los cuerpos semidesnudos de los dos magos que se encontraban sobre ella. Inmediatamente ambos se petrificaron y cayeron inmóviles, dejándola atrapada bajo el peso. –Debí pensar en eso– maniobró un poco antes de lograr salir y se dedicó a arreglarse la ropa que se encontraba un poco torcida y doblada en algunos lugares.

–Para su información, no quiero tener a ninguno de los dos – Dijo finalmente mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto. – Mucho menos a los dos juntos. – Con eso dicho, azotó la puerta del cuarto y bajó las escaleras dando fuertes pisadas mientras pensaba que jamás les volvería a hacer chocolates.

Hermione entró en la red flu y regresó a su cuarto en Hogwarts. En unas horas se les pasaría el efecto del hechizo a esos dos. Les serviría para dejar de pensar cosas pervertidas. La verdad es, que jamás había pensado en el asunto. No le disgustaba la idea, pero no quería que fuera sencillamente así. Le pareció extremadamente egoísta por parte de los dos hombres querer tomarla así nada más.

Se acostó en su cama y recordó las caricias y besos cálidos que le habían dado. Era inevitable, lo sabía. Un día tendría que acostarse con ellos y la idea la emocionaba, pero primero esos dos tendrían que aprender que si le iban a quitar su virginidad, se ganaban un compromiso de por vida.

Hermione Granger solo se pensaba acostar con su esposo. Bueno, dos esposos si las cosas salían bien.

* * *

No está beteado así que no me maten por los errores D= en cuanto encuentre Beta mejorarán xD

Por cierto, alquien sabe si hay alguna especie de ley de casamiento en el mundo de los magos donde acepten poligamia? xD


End file.
